<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[M4F] What Else Is There? by sloth215</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741940">[M4F] What Else Is There?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloth215/pseuds/sloth215'>sloth215</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gone Wild Audio (GWA)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arranged Marriage, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:28:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloth215/pseuds/sloth215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up, you were forced to spend every summer with the princess of a neighboring kingdom in the hopes that you two would fall in love and marry. But the only things you two seem to have in common are your mutual disdain and the desire to avoid marriage with each other. With your father now severely ill and the threat of war from another kingdom looming, you and the princess are finally forced to marry in order to unite your kingdoms, no matter how you feel about each other. This is now your wedding night, and everything is bursting at the seams. Maybe there’s something else there, and you two aren’t so different after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[M4F] What Else Is There?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Full Title and Tags: [M4F] What Else Is There? [Enemies to Lovers] more like [Friends to Enemies to Lovers][Arranged Marriage][Arguing][Name Calling] attempted [Rape] mentions of [Misogyny][Patriarchy][Emotional][Confessions][L-Bombs][Consent][Cunnilingus][Missionary][Mutual Orgasm][Aftercare][Cuddles]</p>
<p>Disclaimer: This was written by an adult, about adults, and for adults. </p>
<p>Formatting:<br/>[ ] = SFX -- always just a suggestion!<br/>( ) = Tone/other voice inflection or sound<br/>** ** = Other cue or thought to add in the script</p>
<p>Notes for the performer: He and the listener obviously have history, and he speaks with familiarity to her. I imagine him as sounding snarky but emotionally tired, and the tone gets more genuine as the script goes on. Regardless, have fun with the script! This script is just a guide for the performer; make it your own!</p>
<p>Notes:<br/>- Yes, I stole the title and the whole spending summers together thing from the Swan Princess. But the characters are not meant to be the characters in the movie purely because I don’t feel comfortable with the idea that I wrote an erotic script for a children’s movie. <br/>- While in this script gender does play a role, you’re always free to flip my scripts or otherwise change the gender tags. <br/>- If you fill this, please be sure to tag me in a comment on Reddit or respond to the original post, as I would love to hear everyone’s take!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Door opening and closing, performer is getting pushed inside the room]</p>
<p>(Grumbling to himself)<br/>Son of a bitch...the way they treat me one would think I’m not the future king...can’t fucking believe it; I’m now married to that—ah, hello, princess. How long have you been standing there?</p>
<p>Oh ha ha, very funny. Long enough to see me “get railed” by my own guards. So I take it you’re here of your own accord then? I knew you couldn’t resist me.</p>
<p>(Laughs)<br/>And you’re still as short-tempered as ever.</p>
<p>Now no need for such harsh words, princess. Or should I start addressing you as my wife? </p>
<p>(Disgusted)<br/>Yeah makes me want to vomit too.</p>
<p>Well I’m not too thrilled about being married to you either! </p>
<p>Ugh whatever.</p>
<p>What am I doing? I’m sitting on the bed. Is that a problem for you, wife?</p>
<p>What do you mean you’re not staying here tonight? Sweetheart, I don’t want to either, but it’s the rules. </p>
<p>Yes, the rules.</p>
<p>Well why must you always break the rules? Can’t you ever just do what you’re told? I don’t want to deal with bullshit from the court just because you can’t follow tradition.</p>
<p>Ugh, why do you always have to be such a bitch?</p>
<p>Yes, a bitch!</p>
<p>You’re always so cold to everyone even if they haven’t done anything to you, even to your own parents. They are such nice people; I don’t know how you can be so cold to them.</p>
<p>I don’t know anything and not everyone gets spoiled by their parents like me?! (Angry) You have no idea what I’m fucking going through, so don’t even start with that.</p>
<p>[She gets up to leave. He gets up and blocks her way to the door.]</p>
<p>Oh no you don’t; you’re not going to be another problem for me, not tonight. Do you really want them on our case again?</p>
<p>(Laughs dryly)<br/>You really think that’s why I want you to stay here? Don’t flatter yourself, princess. Even if they do expect us to consummate our marriage, that is the one rule I won’t follow.</p>
<p>Look, we can’t be sleeping in separate rooms, especially not tonight. Everyone here talks and word will spread. What will it look like to our people who are expecting us to lead together? We can’t be selfish, especially not now that there’s an impending attack from the west.</p>
<p>Oh, I’m one to talk about being selfish? You haven’t exactly been Miss Selfless either with you trying to run again right before our wedding. All you will have to do as queen is sit beside me in public and sleep in our shared room. You just have to be a pretty little thing taking up space. God, life must be easy for you women.</p>
<p>I don’t know shit? Fine, you can keep thinking that. But you’re still not leaving this room.</p>
<p>No, you’re not!</p>
<p>[She tries to push past him. Scuffling sounds as he tries to stop her, maybe the performer can ad lib here. There’s a loud slapping sound; she slapped him.]</p>
<p>(Angry)<br/>You slapped me...you fucking bitch…</p>
<p>[He slams her against the wall, pinning her there.]</p>
<p>Huh, not so brave now that I have you pinned to the fucking wall, are you? This isn’t like when we wrestled as children. I’m bigger and stronger than you; you can’t go anywhere.</p>
<p>(Angry, low, dark tone)<br/>I am your future king and now your husband...maybe you’re right; maybe I should start taking what I’m entitled to, since it is what is expected of us. </p>
<p>The servants bathed and put perfume on you, and they put you in this light, flowy thing, getting you ready for me. I will have to admit that as annoying as you are, you are gorgeous. And your body feels so nice pressed against this wall and in my hands...</p>
<p>Stop struggling. You deserve this. If I have to be stuck with you, you might as well make yourself actually useful and be a good fuck.</p>
<p>(Angry voice faltering)<br/>Why...why are you looking at me like that?</p>
<p>No, don't look away from me. It’s strange to see you stop fighting. What happened to the fiery maiden hellbent on making everything difficult?</p>
<p>Wait, have you been...crying?</p>
<p>No, your eyes are red and puffy. And now there are tears streaming down your face. How did I only notice just now? We’ve known each other for almost twenty years and I’ve never seen you cry.</p>
<p>Anyone would cry if they were...shit, I really...I wouldn’t...yes, yes I’ll step away from you!</p>
<p>(Horrified)<br/>Fuck, I’m so sorry. I mean it; I’m so sorry. I don’t know what came over me, it’s like I was a stranger to myself…</p>
<p>Wait, did you just ask why I won’t do it? I won’t face any consequences and would be expected to do it anyway?!</p>
<p>(Upset, strained)<br/>Is that really what you think of me? After all this time? You really think I’m one of them, taking whatever I deem I’m entitled to. You really think I’m one of the people keeping you in a golden cage...yet you don’t realize I’m also trapped in this cage.</p>
<p>Look, can we just...stop fighting? Call a truce for the night? I’m tired and I can tell you are too.</p>
<p>You’re right, let’s just sit.</p>
<p>(Quiet, ashamed)<br/>Yeah, I can see why you’d want to sit on the opposite side of the bed...my actions were inexcusable. I’m so sorry. I’ll take the couch when it’s time for bed.</p>
<p>[Pause, maybe some time has passed]</p>
<p>Hmm? What was that?</p>
<p>You want to...talk? You want to…”clear the bullshit”?</p>
<p>We can do that. I do actually have a few things I want to know...if it’s okay with you that I ask first.</p>
<p>Okay first: why did you stop talking to me? What happened? We spent every summer together as kids; we used to get to all sorts of fun together. I talked with you about everything. It seemed that we were always running from an angry noble for pulling a stupid prank. (Laughs) We were inseparable. </p>
<p>But then one summer you visited per usual...but you were different. You were quiet. You could barely look me in the eye, and whenever we spoke you would do so with such hostility. I tried and tried to get you, my best friend, to speak with me...but eventually I stopped. We were still forced to spend summers together by our parents, and eventually we were told we were to be married one day. I remember that day; I couldn’t read your expression. The years passed some more and we grew up into this, always bickering. We both tried to avoid marriage for so long, but now in these troubling times it was almost impossible.</p>
<p>(Pleading)<br/>Was it something I said? Something I did? Please, I need to know...I need to know why I lost my best friend.</p>
<p>[Pause as the listener tells her story]</p>
<p>**Here the listener is telling him how she was actually told years earlier that they were betrothed, and that was the reason she couldn’t speak to him anymore. She’s telling more of her story, and the performer should take a few pauses here and there as they see fit.**</p>
<p>So you knew long before I did? And that’s why you stopped talking to me that summer? But I don’t understand - why didn’t you tell me? Why did they tell you years before they told me?</p>
<p>That does sound like my father...threatening to call off the betrothment if I knew before he wanted me to know. But my God, that’s...that’s awful your parents didn’t feel the same. They told you that your only role is to be my wife and have my children. You were twelve, a child yourself...</p>
<p>You cried and cried, begging for your father to call it off and your mother to help you out of this. But she just looked at you with sadness in her eyes, knowing you had the same fate she did.</p>
<p>So you started acting out and distancing yourself. I remember you ran away several times, only to be caught hours later. Now I know why. You saw me as a physical manifestation of the future they decided for you, and you took it out on me, if that’s how I’m understanding this.</p>
<p>Your parents told you their expectations, while my father tried to protect me, to help me keep my childhood a little longer. Is that why you called me spoiled earlier? </p>
<p>And you take it back...you wish that your father was like my father. </p>
<p>(Sighs, sorrowful and wistful)<br/>I wish my father was like your father in the way that he’s healthy, not inches away from his deathbed.</p>
<p>Thank you. I wish he weren’t ill too. And I wish that you didn’t have to go through that.</p>
<p>You’re right; I suppose it is my turn to tell my side of what happened with us. As I said before, you were my best friend when we were children. It didn’t matter to me that you were a girl; you were always kicking my butt both in our lessons and in wrestling. I wouldn’t admit it, but you were - and still are - a lot smarter than I. But that didn’t matter to me; I just saw you as my friend.</p>
<p>When you stopped talking to me, that was the first time in my life there was any real conflict. I missed you. By the time I was informed of our betrothment, I was hopeful that maybe, just maybe, it would at least bring back our friendship. But that hope was squashed when you tried to run away that night, and I grew resentful.</p>
<p>You were right; my father did try to shelter me best as he could. I’m not sure if he did the right thing if I’m being honest; I admit that it’s been extremely difficult coping with all these changes. Sure, I learned every lesson that a prince should know, but no tutor could have prepared me for this, especially with my father always trying to protect me from the world.</p>
<p>Mhmm, I think that’s an accurate analogy. We’re like two sides of the same coin - you were informed of your duties too early and with callousness, while I was informed too late and too gently. </p>
<p>Yes, gently. Sure they say women are the delicate sex, but I disagree. You were the one to shoulder that responsibility from a young age. Either way neither of us had any control.</p>
<p>If it’s any consolation, princess...your duty isn’t just to be my wife and have my children. You’re too good for that to be the only goal if you want to do more. I’m sorry for what I said and did earlier; you’re more than an accessory or simple figurehead.</p>
<p>Please, look at me. I mean it. You’re smart, you’re brave, you’re charming...and I meant it earlier when I said you’re beautiful. You’re truly extraordinary. I’m sorry you have to be married to a buffoon like me, but I will try my hardest to make you happy. Your opinion matters to me; we will rule together. Maybe then one day we can be friends again…</p>
<p>Princess, why are you taking my hand? You’ve moved so close…</p>
<p>[She kisses him.]</p>
<p>(Breathless)<br/>That was...what was that for?</p>
<p>For being the only one to really see you? (Laughs) I guess you’re right; me calling out your bullshit was necessary. As is you calling out mine.</p>
<p>May I...may I kiss you again?</p>
<p>Thank you, my wife…</p>
<p>[He kisses her gently, and it eventually progresses to them making out. The performer pulls away after a bit, flushed.]</p>
<p>Wait, we don’t have to do anything tonight if that’s why you’re doing this. </p>
<p>No, I’m not rejecting you, but I don’t want to make you any more uncomfortable than I already have.</p>
<p>**She confesses that she wants it and has been wanting him for a while, hence why she was extra mad about being forced to marry him.**</p>
<p>Wait, you’ve had romantic feelings for me for a while? And you resisted it because you felt like you were giving in to what they wanted you to do?</p>
<p>(Low, only for her to hear)<br/>I have a confession myself. I’ve always wanted you too...in fact, I might have even fallen in love with you.</p>
<p>You love me too...this has been a very strange turn of events. </p>
<p>[He kisses her again, passionately this time. Things are escalating as they kiss, and improv is highly encouraged.]</p>
<p>Are you sure?</p>
<p>Please, if you need me to stop or slow down, just tell me and I will. You’re my wife now; I want to please you.</p>
<p>This slip is so soft, and your skin softer. Is it okay if I take it off you?</p>
<p>Thank you, my wife. You are stunning. I love the sounds you’re making as I run my fingers across your delicate form. Your breasts...they’re perfect.</p>
<p>[Kissing her neck and breasts]</p>
<p>You like it when I suck your nipples, huh? I like it too; you taste heavenly, my love. </p>
<p>Speaking of taste, I’m going to kiss down your body and to your hot, wet core. Fuck, you’re so wet for me. </p>
<p>And you taste so good down here too…</p>
<p>[Improv cunnilingus how and for as long as the performer wants.]</p>
<p>You’re close, aren’t you? Yes? Good. I want you to let go for me. Cum for me, my love. Cum all over my face.</p>
<p>You’re so beautiful when you’re in the throes of passion. [Kiss] Would you like to fully consummate this marriage? You’re allowed to say no, but I will be gentle if you want this.</p>
<p>[More kissing]</p>
<p>All right, my love. Let me strip off these garments.</p>
<p>Mmm? (Laughs) Yes, it looks like I am happy to see you. I see you’re regaining that sense of humor...well, the one that’s not at my expense.</p>
<p>Spread your legs for me again, princess. That’s it...I’m going to push it in now, okay?</p>
<p>Fuck...you’re tight. Are you okay?</p>
<p>Is it okay if I start moving?</p>
<p>[Improv fucking. Some lines below as suggestions for what you can say. The overall tone here is they’re making love.]</p>
<p>Keep holding onto me, princess. You feel so good clenching around my cock.</p>
<p>I love hearing you moan and gasp for me.</p>
<p>You seem to like this angle here…</p>
<p>Faster? As you wish, princess.</p>
<p>Yes, yes! You’re so good, so beautiful, I can’t believe I resented you all these years!</p>
<p>Are you going to cum again? Me too.</p>
<p>I’m going faster and harder...let it go, my love. Cum for me, cum with me!</p>
<p>[Improv mutual orgasm and them coming back down.]</p>
<p>Mmm… [Kiss] Come into my arms.</p>
<p>Are you okay? I hope I wasn’t too rough towards the end.</p>
<p>Just right? Good.</p>
<p>[More kisses.]</p>
<p>(Relaxed)<br/>We’re really married...and we’re really together. I have my best friend back. For the first time since my father became ill, I feel...happy.</p>
<p>You feel it too?</p>
<p>You’re right. This, us speaking freely with each other and in each other’s arms, is the one thing we can control. </p>
<p>Now let’s get some rest, my love. I imagine we’ll have a long day tomorrow, since we’re BOTH learning how to rule.</p>
<p>I love you, my future queen.</p>
<p>**They drift off to sleep.**</p>
<p>**SCRIPT ENDS**</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>